Internet Browsers
by unlucky-cards
Summary: When Maka finally figures out that Soul learnt her password years ago, it's the start of a rather odd prank war. Short drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Soul casually strolls into the living room, head tipped backwards as he drains the remaining contents of a milk carton. He brings it away from his lips and sprawls himself across the couch, placing his feet in his meister's lap.

(He's feeling exceptionally annoying this afternoon.)

The death weapon looks away from the muted television when he realises he isn't going to be given a reaction, and his gaze slowly and lazily sets itself on Maka. Apart from the twitching fingers placed upon the touch pad, she's frozen still with her face mere inches away from the laptop screen.

His eyebrow arches, and he begins to lean fowar-

_SNAP._

Maka's hand is trembling against the lid of the laptop screen, and Soul's rather confused as to why her face has suddenly turned beet red. Before he can voice a single word however, let alone a question, she's already hurrying out of the room, offering him no further explanation.

Soul's beginning to question whether or not she's been possessed, 'cause that would suck for him. He gingerly picks up the laptop anyway, and places it in front of him on the couch, looking at it quizzically. Quickly deciding the danger isn't going to be on the outside of the device, he impatiently snaps open the lid and clicks on Maka's icon.

(She still doesn't know he'd figured out her password years ago.)

His eyes scan the open browser and his eyebrows knit together, reading the website's title.

'Fanfiction', with the subsection 'Soul Eater.'

_Uh...huh._

"Er, Maka?"_  
_

* * *

_a/n; maybe I'll make this into a bunch of drabbles about the oddities that take place when these two are on their laptops._


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n; Thanks to my friend Now Entering the Twilight Zone for this idea and to Eieriann for being my first reviewer._

* * *

"So, Maka," Soul drawls sultrily, picking up an apple and turning it in his hands. He looks deeply into her eyes, staring through his eyelashes. "Do you like how my snow white eyelashes flutter, or the soft silkiness of my angelic hair, or how hard my-"

_MAKA-CHOP._

"Fuck's sake, Maka!" he growls from the kitchen tiles, rubbing his aching head. "I didn't even get to the dirty bit!" The chair screeches as his meister gets up from the table. Swinging her book, she purposely stands on his stomach on the way to the living room.

She turns and smiles sweetly at him, waving the novel. "I had it ready this time."

After he'd found the web page a week ago, one she'd only discovered a few days before that, he hadn't ceased once in his teasing, not even at the academy or around their friends.

In other words, he's been driving Maka up the _fucking wall._

She sighs irritably and leans against a wall, letting her head fall into her hands. She can already feel another headache blooming and the young meister honestly wonders what she did in her previous life to end up stuck with Soul in this one.

Her head suddenly snaps up; a shower sounds really good right now.

She hums delightedly as the water trickles down her back, soothing her aching muscles. Slowly lathering on her strawberry scented shower gel, she can feel part of the stress washing away with the wate-.

"_Soul smirks as he pins Maka to a nearby wall, grabbing her lips into a sweet kiss, and Maka is delighted to find he tastes just as good as he looks." _Maka stands frozen in her shower as Soul's loud voice carries through the door and over the running water. He's sitting cross-legged outside the bathroom, leaning against the door and reading from a familiar looking website. _"One hand sits on her waist while the other teasingly travels up her spine and to the nape of the neck as he deepens the kiss, steering his meister to the bed. Tongues battle for dominance and the green eyed girl finds herself pinned underneath her weapon. She finally gives in and lets him explore he-"_

"Soul, what in the name of Shinigami-sama do you think you're doing?!" His partner screams, wrapping a towel around her body and hopping out of the shower. "The second I get my hands on you, I'm going to completely murder you, you git!"

He has the audacity to laugh. "I bet you'd like to get your hands on me, huh Maka?"

Soul ends up spending the rest of the week with BlackStar and Tsubaki.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy's an idiot, that much is for sure; what moron leaves their laptop logged on, out in the open, in the middle of what is undeniably a full-fledged war?

(No, this is not an exaggeration. It's war and they both know it – heck, even their friends know it.)

Maka strolls over to their small coffee table and picks up the device in one fluid motion, tempted to cradle it against her chest.

But that might shut it and tear her away from her revenge.

Locking the door and leaving a chair propped underneath the handle for good measure, she plops herself down on the bed and begins scanning the little icons until she finds the one she's looking for.

Soul may have had the luck of finding her webpage open on Fanfiction, but he (thankfully) doesn't have the common sense to look through her browser history.

Her nimble fingers scroll down the little touch-pad as her eyes scan the contents. "Wha- since when does Soul have an Instagram?" Maka murmurs to herself, cocking her head to the side.

She immediately stuffs her fist into her mouth, desperately trying not to burst out laughing; his wall is littered with pictures of him posing with many, many, My Little Ponies and many captions of his never ending love for them. In Maka's opinion, the best ones have to be where he's either sticking his tongue out stupidly and holding a pony by his head, or the where he's kissing the snout of one.

With no hesitation, she clicks print.

Oh, she'll have fun seeing his face when he finds them all over the house. Maybe she'll even invite their friends over.

* * *

_a/n; __I don't have Instagram, so I don't exactly know how it works, and I don't watch My Little Pony; I wrote this because I can totally see Soul having some weird sort of obsession._

_Also, thank you for your reviews (All-American Anteater: Hell yes, power to the women; Maka's now one up;D). Also, I'll be updating this whenever I get inspiration for it, so prompts and ideas are highly appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

It's a well-known fact that Maka has a Tumblr page, but Soul has never really had the reason to go snooping around its contents, and therefore never bothered to.

However, after this afternoon's little 'surprise', Soul is ready to gather as much knowledge on Maka's weaknesses as possible. And he doesn't even need access to her laptop to do so, for it's public information.

Clicking on the Tumblr icon and whipping out a notepad, Soul is ready to begin his search. Five minutes later, he decides the few printouts and pages of content he's discovered will have to suffice, due to the fact that if he scrolls any further down her page, his eyes will burn and then melt from his skull.

When he walks back into the kitchen, he finds Maka making dinner.

Quickly whipping out a picture, he begins to question her. "Hey, Maka, what's this?" She's slightly hunched over the pot with a wooden spoon halfway to her lips when her eyes widen at the sight of Tom Hiddleston dressed as Loki.

She finally snaps out of it, and Soul is scared to see that her eyes have glazed over. "You mean you really don't know? That's Tom Hiddleston, and that picture is of him in his role as Loki of Asgard. He trained at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, and he has two sisters; Emma and Sara-"

"You know what, Maka? Forget I asked." Soul dumps the pictures and notepad on the dining table and grabs his coat. "I'll have dinner later; right now, I need to go out for a beer with BlackStar."

"Oh, okay." But Soul's already out the door. Regardless, she shouts after him for good measure, "If you get your drunken ass arrested, I'm not waking up in the middle of the night to bring you home!"

* * *

_a/n; thanks, Wikipedia._

_Also, mollychankawaii, thanks so much for pointing out that grammar mistake; you have no idea how much it annoys me when I make them. And you didn't inconvenience me at all, in fact, I feel as if _I've_ inconvenienced you and my readers. If you find any more, I'd really appreciate you pointing them out to me, thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

Maka doesn't exactly know what Soul had been meaning to do with the content he'd obviously found on her tumblr wall, but she figures it's most likely a failed form of revenge. And she can't have him pulling more (odd) forms of retaliation without her putting in a few more of her own pennies into this war.

It's Saturday morning, meaning that Soul has an hour and a half long guy date with BlackStar and the gym, giving Maka the perfect opportunity to prepare one of her many numerous plots while listening to an artist Soul has banned from their household.

It had been decided for many weeks that during yesterday afternoon's weekly shopping trip, the girls were going to all get their hair done at the nearest salon, and it was just Maka's luck that her gaze had landed on a bottle of neon pink, semi-permanent hair dye.

This is why the teenage meister is currently sitting on the edge of their bathtub, with her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth and one olive eye scrunched shut in concentration, happily pouring half of the dye into Soul's shampoo.

She quickly screws the lid shut, washes the shampoo bottle, dries it, and neatly sets it back where she found it. An angelic smile spreads across Maka's face as she all but skips down the hallway and into Soul's bedroom.

For the first time in her life, Maka's glad Soul's room is littered with dirty clothes in every corner.

She's halfway to the kitchen, with a large pile of dirty whites in her arms, when Soul walks through the front door, cringing and almost clawing his ears out at the music. He's about to yell at her to stop it when he realises she's rapping along. Badly.

He follows her and hides behind a corner, whipping out his phone and pressing record. However, he doesn't know that the dirty laundry is all his, and that a quarter of the detergent Maka's pouring onto the clothes is actually pink dye.

Just as she's about to turn around, Soul turns off the camera and finally makes his presence known. "Maka, what the hell have I said about playing shitty Timbaland raps inside the fucking house?!" He groans, walking around the corner.

"You love it really."

"No, I really don't. Now turn that shit off or I'll break your phone."

He's a little surprised when she rolls her eyes and turns off the music, but shrugs it off and heads towards the shower.

When she can hear the shower running, Maka awards herself a little devious smirk.

* * *

_a/n; __Thanks to the anon who gave me this idea and thank you for all of your kind reviews; they make it a lot easier for me to sit down and start writing. __Also, a super big thank you to Black Pichu for spotting a mistake while writing me a lovely review - it also reminded me that I needed to update!_


	6. Chapter 6

Upon discovering the change in hair colour the following morning, Soul was very, very angry, to say the least.

He'd woken up and immediately check his Twitter (as is ritual to do so every morning), only to have his eyes almost pop out of his skull; someone had uploaded a picture of him asleep, with a little pool of drool underneath his head, hugging his favourite pony. It didn't exactly take many brain cells to figure out who'd done it.

But that wasn't what had scared the absolute shit out of him that morning.

As he rushed towards the bathroom, skidding around corners and almost smacking his head into a door, he'd prayed to every deity he'd ever heard of that what he'd seen wasn't real, and that Maka had just gained amazing Photoshop skills somewhere during the course of her life.

Lady Luck must've been on a smoke break.

He was grabbing his _neon pink _hair and clawing at the mirror when Maka stormed into the bathroom, red faced, incredibly pissed off, and with her phone in her hand. She was about to Maka-chop him to an inch of his life for uploading a video of her rapping onto Facebook, when her eyes landed on his crazed expression and colourful hair.

She'd promptly fallen to the floor, clutching her stomach as peals of laughter racked through her body, and had barely managed to splutter out the compliment, "L-Looks…good on you!"

Monday morning finds Soul walking towards the freezer, clad in pink clothing and holding a small, red bottle in his hand. About a year ago, after a very, very hot day, it became customary for the pair to make something sweet and cold each summer morning, be it a smoothie or an ice-cream or a milkshake.

It's Soul's turn today.

He decides to keep it simple and classic: a nice, small ice-cream sundae in a cup. He squirts a large quantity of chocolate sauce on top of his and then squeezes Maka's strawberry sauce into a separate bowl. Taking a cautious look left and right, he quickly opens the lid to the chilli powder he's been holding in his left hand and pours a quarter of its contents into the sauce.

Taking a teaspoon with a long handle, he artistically pours the sauce over the sundae and leaves it on the table.

* * *

_a/n; Just a gap filler while I work on the next chapter; I feel as if after having his hair dyed pink, Soul would pull a cruel prank on Maka, rather than a funny one._

_Also, just thought I'd let you know that I had to add the word 'smoothie' to Word's dictionary. Lastly, I'm open for any and all prompts, suggestions and prank ideas, but I'm not going to lie and say that I guarantee that they'll definitely be included into the drabbles. _


End file.
